Remembrance Day
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: The Autobots learn about Remembrance Day. Could probably be rated K . But I will rated T to be safe.


**Hey Everyone. I know it has been a while. In fact this is my first story to go up since completing my story, Don't Think I Don't Think About It. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Units of Time as I use them:**

**Nano kilck – Second**

**Klick – Minute**

**Cycle – Hour**

**Joor – Day**

**Orn – Week**

**Decacycle – 3 Weeks**

**Groon – Month**

**Metacycle – Year**

**:comm link:**

**::Bonded talk::**

* * *

Lennox and Eps walked in to the rec room of the Autobot base. They smiled as they put the boxes down.

"Hey Will!"

"Yeah?"

"You think the high school kids will actually like this?"

"Aw, Come on Eps. We have been over this a hundred times. They are holding their Remembrance Day play tomorrow. Which we have been invited to go and see by the way. So don't make me come and drag you there."

Eps laughed. "I know you would!"

Will continued after his friend's laughter had died down. "Besides, you know the plan. We already talked to the school principal. After the play we are going to be called up on the stage and the kids will be told. That anyone who is interested in learning more will stay behind."

The two of them smiled. "See now I LIKE THAT plan. The last thing I need is some kids who can't be bothered."

Will laughed. "And that is why we aren't bringing any guns."

"What are you talking about?"

Will kept laughing, "I honestly believe, that given the opportunity, you would try shoot the ones who piss you off."

Eps tried to keep a straight face. "Nah, I joined up so I could shoot people and not worry about jail time."

Lennox raised an eye brow and Eps fell over laughing. "Man, you fall for that every time."

Lennox started to laugh a little. "Nice one Eps. Nice one."

Just then the rec room doors opened. Jazz, Prowl, Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Skyfire walked in.

Jazz was curious about what their human friends had in the boxes. "What is with the boxes?"

Will looked over at the bots that were now just as curious as the saboteur. "They are for the high school kids to actual see what military personnel wear in battle. They will get to see it after their Remembrance Day play tomorrow."

"What is a Remembrance Day play?" Jazz asked, still just as curious.

"It is a play that the high school kids put on every year. It is tribute to Remembrance Day."

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer except Prowl. The tactician was still curious. "Will, what is Remembrance Day?"

"I will show you." Lennox pulled up a video and played in on the video screen the Autobots had on the rec room wall.

_They fought and some died for their homeland They fought and some died now it's our land Look at his little child, there's no fear in her eyes Could he not show respect for other dads who have died?_

_Take two minutes, would you mind? It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls who went over In peace may they rest, may we never forget why they died. It's a pittance of time _

_God forgive me for wanting to strike him Give me strength so as not to be like him My heart pounds in my breast, fingers pressed to my lips My throat wants to bawl out, my tongue barely resists _

_But two minutes I will bide It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls who went over In peace may they rest, may we never forget why they died. It's a pittance of time_

_Read the letters and poems of the heroes at home They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own There's a price to be paid if you go, if you stay Freedom is fought for and won in numerous ways_

_Take two minutes would you mind? It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls all over May we never forget, our young become vets At the end of the line it's a pittance of time_

_It takes courage to fight in your own war It takes courage to fight someone else's war Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell They bring hope to foreign lands that the hatemongers can't kill. _

_Take two minutes, would you mind? It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls who go over In peacetime our best still don battle dress And lay their lives on the line. It's a pittance of time_

_In Peace may they rest, lest we forget why they died. Take a pittance of time_

Once the video had ended the group realized that both Prowl and Ratchet had tears in their optics. Both Jazz and Prime consoled their bonded.

Prowl spoke up but the room could tell he was on the edge of breaking down. "So Remembrance Day is to pay tribute to all who have died in war, correct?"

Will and Eps both nodded. "Yes."

Prowl looked at Prime. "I know we cannot relate to many human customs… But I honestly believe that this one is one we can, in fact, relate to. With your permission Prime, I'd like to set this up. I'd like to be able to actually set aside some time for ALL of us to be able to be together and pay tribute to our comrades who have died, Cybertronian AND human."

"Why us?" Will was curious.

Prowl smiled a little. "In the video you just showed us, the man sang that it takes courage to fight someone else's war. You aren't forced to fight our war. I'd like for us to be able to pay tribute to ALL who have fought in this war, both Cybertronian and Human.

Will and Eps looked at each other, smiled and then looked back at the tactician. "We would like that very much, Prowl. Thank you."

Prime smiled a little and nodded. "Then let it be said. That starting this year and continuing every year till the end of our existence as a race, that we will partake in Remembrance Day." The bots in the room smiled and both Will and Eps cheered.

Jazz smiled at his bonded. "I would like to help you."

Prowl smiled. "I would appreciate that, Jazz." He looked over to the humans. "Will, do you think that both you and Eps. Could help work out the finer details?"

"Of course. We can start anytime." The four of them left the room. Wheeljack and Skyfire looked over at their leader. "When you are ready to make the announcement, comm us and we will help gather bots." Prime nodded. "As soon as Prowl or Jazz let me know, I will let the two of you know. " Wheeljack and Skyfire nodded and left the room."

"Ratchet… Why the tears earlier?"

"It was almost the same reason that Prowl was in tears. I fixed the bots up as they came through my med bay. Not all of them are online today. I knew that Prowl was in tears because he makes up the plans and the missions. Every bot that didn't come back online… He would make it personal. Prowl and I have talked about this. It is nice to know that for one joor, every metacycle, ALL of us will take it personally. Knowing that… It takes some of the burden off my spark. It is nice to know that they will NEVER be forgotten."

* * *

Lennox, Eps, Prowl and Jazz entered Prowl's office. "So, how do you want to go about this?"

"Well, how do you guys normally do this?"

"On November 11, every year at 11am we usually have 2 minutes of silence to honour the memories of all who have died." Will added trying to think of a way to make this mean more to the Autobots. After a few moments of thinking it all clicked in to place. "Jazz!"

The saboteur jumped slightly, not expecting the human to yell his name. "Yeah?"

"You can sing pretty well. I've heard you." The bot nodded. "Do you think you could learn the song that you guys just heard?"

"Yes, why?"

"Learn it. You are going to sing it tomorrow."

Jazz smiled. "Okay! I'll see you all later. I've got a song to learn!" Jazz all but skipped out of the office.

Prowl looked at the two humans. "I take it, you have a plan."

"I do. Hey Eps."

"Yeah?"

"Contact the principal at the high school and tell him, Thank you very much for the invite but we are unable to make our original time. Ask if 11:45am is okay."

"Consider it done." Eps left the office.

Lennox and Prowl spent a good part of the afternoon planning the rest of Remembrance Day out.

* * *

:Prime to Wheeljack:

:Wheeljack here.:

:Prowl just commed me and told me that we are going to be meeting out at the canyon at the back of the base.:

:Awesome! What time?:

:Prowl wants to start at 11. So… Make it 10 klicks prior.:

:Works for me. I'll pass the word around.:

* * *

The following morning the bots filed out of the base and toward the canyon. Prowl stood near the edge and looked at Jazz. "You okay, Prowl?"

"Yes. I'm fine. You learned the song?"

"Eyup. I know it like the back of my own servo."

Prowl squeezed his bonded's servo. ::I have faith in you Prowl. I know you can do this.::

::Thank you. I love you Jazz.::

::I love you, too Prowl.::

Prime and Ratchet stood to Prowl's left and Jazz, Wheeljack and Skyfire stood to his right.

Next to Skyfire there was a giant cross, with poppy wreaths lying in a pile next to it. The NEST team stood off to the side watching.

Prowl spoke up. "Good Morning. We are gathered here today for Remembrance Day. To pay tribute to all of our comrades who are sadly not here with us today. Our comrades both Cybertronian and human, are important. All life is important, no matter the race. We have, by choice, help fought their wars and, by choice, they have helped fight ours. In a moment, Jazz is going to sing a song to pay tribute to the memories of our friends, loved ones and all who have died in fighting for both our causes of freedom. At that time, one by one, I would like you to grab one of the wreaths and place it over the cross in memory of those who fought for our freedom."

The SIC looked over to the TIC and nodded.

Jazz took a deep breath and started to sing. As he did, one by one, both bots and humans went over and placed wreaths on the cross.

_They fought and some died for their homeland They fought and some died now it's our land Look at our children, there's no fear in their eyes _

_Take two minutes, would you mind? It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls who went over In peace may they rest, may we never forget why they died. It's a pittance of time _

_But two minutes I will bide It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls who went over In peace may they rest, may we never forget why they died. It's a pittance of time_

_Read the letters and poems of the heroes at home They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own There's a price to be paid if you go, if you stay Freedom is fought for and won in numerous ways_

_Take two minutes would you mind? It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls all over May we never forget, our young become vets At the end of the line it's a pittance of time_

_It takes courage to fight in your own war It takes courage to fight someone else's war Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell They bring hope to foreign lands that the hatemongers can't kill. _

_Take two minutes, would you mind? It's a pittance of time For the boys and the girls who go over In peacetime our best still don battle dress And lay their lives on the line. It's a pittance of time_

_In Peace may they rest, lest we forget why they died. Take a pittance of time_

Prowl and Ratchet both looked at each other at the end of the song. They shared a knowing look. They now knew that their comrades, both Cybertronian and human would NEVER be forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note: The song used is called, A Pittance of Time by Terry Kelly. Just so you all know, the second time you see the song lyrics in the story IT IS ALTERED. I changed it a little to make it a little more fitting. The first time you see the lyrics it is the original lyrics. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did, review and let me know! Until next time! **


End file.
